


UNFINISHED WORK: Flirtatious Kitten

by miss_xip



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Cops, Kisses, M/M, Police, Receptionist Tsukishima, Sex, Sexy, cop Kuroo, working
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_xip/pseuds/miss_xip
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou, a detective in the 39th District of Nekoma City, likes to flirt with the cute blonde receptionist.•Also: Author is not responsible for what /you/ decide to read. So, beware the tags. Don't like? DON'T READ, or, if you get into it and don't like it, you guessed it... STOP READING. This is a work of fiction and in no way reflects real life. Thank you for understanding.





	UNFINISHED WORK: Flirtatious Kitten

**Important Notice: This fic is a part of my "Unfinished Fics" series. That means that this fic is not completed, but is up for grabs if someone would like to continue! Thank you! ^.^**

**Enjoy.**

**Update: 6/14/19**

**A reader has "called" this work and plans on continuing it. I will be in contact with the reader to ensure this work won't be put up for adoption.**

*

_The first time Kuroo Tetsurou laid eyes on Tsukishima Kei, it was like euphoria exploded._

_The beautiful blonde was tall, sassy, and witty. God, if that wasn't the perfect combination, Kuroo doesn't know what is._

_Even now that Tsukishima had been their receptionist for just over five months, Kuroo couldn't help the burning that grew in his gut when the blonde looked at him._

_"Tsuki," Kuroo stood in front of the receptionist's desk, watching as lithe fingers type on the keyboard._

_"Kuroo-san, what can I do for you?"_

_"You can do a lot for me, sexy," he teases, barely catching how the blonde's eye twitches and his fingers stop tracing the keyboard. "How about meeting me for a drink sometime?"_

_Sighing, Tsukishima pushes his glasses up his nose, before resuming typing. "...Kuroo-san, we are at work."_

_"Ooh, so you're that type?" He says, unbuttoning the first button on his shirt._

_"Kuroo-san," he hisses, his teeth a pearly white. "I do not appreciate being mocked at work."_

_Leaning over the desk, Kuroo smiles at him. "I'm not mocking you in the slightest, Tsuki."_

_Finally, Tsukishima looks up at him, his glasses tinted blue from the computer screen. "What do you want, Kuroo?"_

_"I_ want _you to get a drink with me tonight."_

_"If I say yes, will you leave me alone?"_

_"Unlikely, but you can try."_

_Tsukishima groans, but takes out a pen and paper, writing down his address. "Fine. Pick me up at 9."_

•••

"And that's how I got Tsuki to go on a date with me," Kuroo laughs.

"Wow. That's so romantic!" Yachi squeals, holding tightly onto Shimizu's arm. "Ne, Kiyo?"

The dark haired woman nods slightly. "I guess. To me, it's more like mild coercion."

"Who tops?" Oikawa dares to ask, making Tsukishima blush.

"Oi-Oikawa-san!" 

"Whaaaat?"

"Damn, Shittykawa, don't be so blunt," says Iwaizumi, who popped in on their little group having seen them through the window of the bar.

"My guess is Kuroo," Shimizu says, taking a swig of her beer.

"Yeah, I'd say so, too," Oikawa agrees. "No offense, Tsukishima."

"...I didn't take offense until _just_ then," he says, rolling his eyes.

Oikawa leans forward. "So?" He wiggles his brows. "Who is it? You two don't make me think of the 'switcher' type."

"W-Well, what about you two?" Tsukishima asks, red faced and looking away.

"Bottom," Oikawa sing-songs.

"Top," Iwaizumi shrugs when Tsukishima gives him a disgusted look.

"What? We're pretty open about it."

Tsukishima makes a face at that. "I just don't understand that. At all."

"Eh, it's whatever works for you."

"Yeah, Tsukishima-kun, you're just not used to sharing so much with us! Open up a little bit more."

"That's what she said," Oikawa giggles to himself.

Before Tsukishima can reply, Kuroo wraps his arms around him. "My Tsuki is so beautiful grasping at my sheets," he presses a big, sloppy kiss to the blonde's cheek.

"K-Kuroo-san!" He blushes madly, glaring at the man.

Oikawa grins knowingly, humming a little. "Okay, Iwa-chan, we should probably go home now~"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment, kudos, bookmark, subscribe! <3


End file.
